The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rijn200004’.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact, freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on Feb. 8, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9813, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Rijn200004 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands on Aug. 23, 2000.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium since August, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.